(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast detachable slide bracket, and more particularly, to one that releases the bracket by means of a linkage linking a resilient latching member without the necessity to use any tool.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A slide incorporated with a bracket to facilitate locking the slide to a metallic support is commonly observed in a rack mounted computer system. Design of this type of slide bracket is comparatively diversified and is currently dominated by fast detachable and tool free as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,659,577 B2, and 6,891,727 B2; Early Publication No. 2006/0152115 A1; and Taiwan Patent Nos. M281520, and M281525.
However, in all the prior art, attempted removal of the bracket when secured must be done from either side of the bracket, meaning it allows the user to stretch one hand from the front of the bracket and then bend his wrist to the side to release a latching member when no other set of slide and bracket are not installed either on top of or below the bracket. It becomes very inconvenient and difficult if only one set of slide and bracket to be removed among all the sets of slide and bracket closely and longitudinally arranged.